Who to spend my life with
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: InuYasha pops the big question!
1. the final exam

Ch: 1; the final exam

"He's been standing there an awful long time." Sango muttered as she, Shippo, and Miroku watched InuYasha stand in front of the dry well; waiting. 'Hurry up, Kagome; I need to talk to you.' He thought in his head. He had been waiting by the well for almost three days now! He hadn't been inside since Kagome left; he's also been acting strange. He'd been nervous and jumpy all week.  
It all started two weeks ago when Kagome came back from her time with great news.  
"So, I'll be gone for some time, I need to study for the last test of the year!" she yelled happily. "That means I'll be able to stay here with you guys more often!" InuYasha's eyes brightened. "You mean that's it, you're not gonna leave unexpectedly?" he asked. "Well, I have to go back sometime, but I'll be here a day or two after." She smiled.

The day after InuYasha and Kagome were having another discussion.

"Will ya shut up, and just hear me out?" he yelled. "No, I'm not coming back, you're gonna have to wait!" Kagome was determined to study for that test, if she didn't pass it, she would have to repeat the year all over again! She just wants to get school over with already. "I'm not gonna wait around for two weeks, Kagome, I'm going with ya!" he yelled finally. "InuYasha, are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm sure! It's the new moon anyway." he yelled swinging Kagome's bag over his shoulder and walking to the well. "So ya coming or not?" he spoke out. Kagome ran to him after waving goodbye to the others.  
"How long do you think before he gets sat?" Miroku asked. "I give him an hour." Sango said. "I give him thirty minutes." Shippo replied nodding. "Care to wager?" Miroku began. "Yes." Sango smiled then they walked in the hut to negotiate their friend's literal down fall.


	2. the dog-eared badass

He helped her out of the well. "Gosh it's hot here!" she said fanning herself. "Keh, I guess." InuYasha rolled his eyes. They walked inside. "Mom, Sota? I'm home!" she yelled. "They left." He said looking around. "Oh yeah, here's a note… 'Kagome, I went to Sota's night game out of town, be back tomorrow. Be good, ramen is in the right cabinet.' Wow, she tells me where the ramen is." She rolled her eyes walking to the kitchen. "Ya want food?" she asked. "Yeah, sure." He smiled softly. "Go wash up…" she began walking to him. "You still have blood on you." She said fixing his robe. "Hey, take your clothes off then lay them on my bed, they deserve a washing." She continued patting his chest. He nodded then walked upstairs.

He disrobed and placed the clothes on her bed like he was told then hit the shower. Kagome had taught him how to use the shower, so he was all covered.

Meanwhile Kagome was downstairs in the kitchen putting two cups of ramen in the microwave. When she turned it on she went up to her room to get InuYasha's clothes and stuffed them in the washer.  
"These should do…" she began grabbing some of her father's old clothes; a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. "There are clothes for you to wear on my bed!" she yelled trying to speak over the sound of the water hitting the drain. "Thanks!" he yelled back. Then she heard the beeping from the microwave. "Ooh, food's ready, InuYasha, hurry down!" she yelled walking down the stairs.  
About three minutes after she went downstairs she heard InuYasha yell. "Do I really gotta wear this crap?"

"Yes, but just for a little while, come down, I wanna see you!" she yelled smiling as she set the food on the table. "Fine." He whined. She looked up to see a long haired, dog-eared bad ass in jeans and a t-shirt. "Whoa…" she said. His hair that came over his shoulders seemed to light up, his eyes were marked perfectly by the shirt. "I look stupid." He mumbled. "No, no. You. Do. Not." She whispered amazed. "You're just saying that so I won't bitch at ya." He said walking to the kitchen table and taking a cup.


	3. let's go to the mall!

Later that night they were both sitting in Kagome's room while she studied. "I'm getting bored, you've been at this for almost an hour!" he yelled. "Ugh, fine, I need a break anyway." She gave in. "Whaddaya wanna do?" she asked when she walked to her bed. "I don't know, I just know I'm bored." He said setting his hands behind his head. "Well, you're not turning human for another couple of hours, so let's go out and do something." She suggested. "Go out? Where?" he asked confused. "I don't know, like the mall or something." She continued. "Alright." He said uninterested.

They made their way out, InuYasha was still wearing the jeans and the t-shirt, but he wore a hat to cover his ears. As they walked down the street he made so many heads turn! Kagome was honestly getting jealous so she slipped her arm in his gaining an immediate blush from InuYasha. "Uh, Kagome, whaddaya doing?" he asked nervously. "Just shush." She said as they walked in the main doors of the mall. She saw that so many girls were turning over to them and muttering. Kagome smiled satisfied.  
They rode a small Mary-go-round by the Cinemark then they watched a movie. After that they got some ice cream. "Wow, this is good." He said licking off the cone. "Yeah, vanilla is my favorite." She said as she walked by a picture booth. She checked her watch. 'Almost sun-down.' She thought "Hey, let's take some pictures!" she suggested tugging the hanyou to the booth. They sat down and Kagome inserted some coins in the slot. She gave him an unsure look then took his hat off. "Kay, get ready." She said fixing her hair. A snap was heard and the screen read, "Ready?" "Okay, different pose." She said hugging him from the side while he blushed.

After three pictures InuYasha started transforming. When they were done they walked out the booth and Kagome looked at the pictures; there were six of them. "Ya look good." He said looking at them from the side. "Thanks." She smiled.

The first picture showed a surprised InuYasha and a smiley Kagome. In the next one Kagome hugged him from the side while a violent blush invaded his cheeks. The third one was one where she decided to use his hair as a moustache. "That one's cute!" she exclaimed. The next one was of InuYasha's transformation. You could see where his hair was turning black as it blew all over the booth covering most of Kagome's face while she laughed. "I like that one." He said. The fifth one was of InuYasha wrapping his arm around Kagome while she smiled and blushed lightly. Then finally the sixth one was of Kagome giving InuYasha a kiss on the cheek while she held the hand over her shoulder. "This one's my favorite." She whispered. "I like the way ya look all confused." She continued looking at the picture of him cherry red and his eyes wide.

After a short walk to the exit they went home. "Damn, I'm tired." He said plopping faced-down on her bed. "Yeah, me too." She said. 'Wow, he really looks good in those jeans.' She thought. "Oh, yeah, that reminds me; your clothes!" she said scurrying downstairs. She came back about a minute later with his clothes in her hand. "Here, sorry ya had to wear this for so long." She said turning around. "Oh, that's alright." He said changing into his old clothes. "Alright, thanks." He said handing her the jeans and t-shirt. She tossed them to the hamper and sat down next to him. "I'm tired, I think we should get to bed." She said leaning back on the wall. "Yeah." He continued. "Come on, help me get things ready." She said grabbing his sleeve.

After a few minutes Kagome and InuYasha had made him a temporary bed next to hers. "There, that should do it." She said setting down a pillow. "Thanks." He said getting under the covers. "No problem." She said turning off the lights and sliding into bed herself. "Good night, InuYasha." She said smiling. "Good night." He muttered back.


	4. damn it, stop moving!

The next day Kagome spent studying, her test wasn't for another two weeks, but she still needed all the knowledge she could get! She did not want to repeat the year, not with all the things that need her attention back in time. InuYasha played with Bouyo, while Kagome studied. The only thing that was heard in the room was an occasional giggle from InuYasha, a couple of purrs from Bouyo, and Kagome's pencil writing down and erasing answers and problems.

She had been at that the entire morning! Sota and the rest of her family returned earlier. Almost five hours of straight up hitting the books non-stop. "Gah, I need a break." She said falling on her bed next to the hanyou and cat. "Ya wanna sleep?" he asked. "Yeah, my head is full to bursting!" she said setting her head on his lap as Bouyo rubbed his side on her arm.

She kept moving around, it was starting to bother InuYasha. "Will ya stop moving?" he said looking down at her. "Geez, I'm sorry, I just can't get comfortable!" she said irritated. "Ugh, come here…" he said taking her arm and pulling her close. "There, geez, you're annoying." He continued closing his eyes. 'What was that all about?' she thought confused. 'What the hell did I just do?' he asked in his head. She was feeling a bit more comfy and set her head on his chest, placing her hand right under her chin. 'What is going on here?' he was so confused. First the arm locking in public, then the hug, then the kiss, now this? Where was this getting to? He knew he wanted this sort of thing to happen, he wanted it more than anything. He just felt so strange, this weird fluttering came upon his stomach, and he felt nervous when she was near. He though it was just his human emotions, but then the moonless night came to an end, so he gave in to the fact that it was something more. He started petting her hair when he felt her give long and even breaths; a sign that she was sleeping.


	5. who is that, and why is he with you?

The next day InuYasha woke up to the smell of something sweet. "Mmm, what is that?" he thought. He followed the scent downstairs. "Oh, hello, InuYasha, did you sleep well?" Kagome's mother was the source of the smell. "Uh, yeah, thanks." He said walking closer. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked. "Yeah, please." He replied. "Well, sit." She said happily. As she said this he gave out a small terrified jump. "Are you alright?" she said when she saw this. "Uh, y-yeah." He replied nervously. He was so used to Kagome sitting him that the mere mention of the word made him jump now!  
After ten minutes InuYasha was finishing up on his breakfast, pancakes with maple syrup, Kagome dashed downstairs in her school uniform. "I'm late, I'm late!" she yelled as she scarfed down a pancake. "I can take ya." She heard InuYasha say. "Really? Wow, you're a life saver InuYasha, thank you!" she said hugging him again. "No problem, get on." He said crouching down in front of her. She got on. "Bye, mom, see ya in a while!" she said as they dashed out the door.

They got to her school. "Oh, thank you so much, InuYasha, you have no clue how big of a help you were." She said hugging him again. "Anytime, Kagome." he whispered. They slowly parted waving goodbye then he walked off making sure no one saw him jump.

Kagome stood there staring at him until he was out of sight. "Who was that?" she heard a familiar voice say. "Oh, hey Yuka." She said smiling. "You leave for almost another month and come back with that? You have some explaining to do, ma'am." Ayumi said. "Oh, calm down, he's no one, he just walked me to school, is all." She said with a sigh. "Yeah, right, you're seeing someone; I know it, wait till Hojo finds out." Eri said placing her hands on her hips. 'Gasp! I forgot all about Hojo!' she thought nervously.


	6. the date

Every day after that was basically the same, he would take her to school, and then head back in time to spent time with the others then go back to the present and spend the rest of the day watching over Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome…" she heard a familiar voice say. "Oh, hello Hojo..." She said smiling. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get some ice cream with me tomorrow." He said smiling back. "Y-yeah, of course!" she said smiling. "Alright, I'll stop by your house at four to walk over." He said. "Sure, I'll be waiting." She replied waving. 'Another date, I'm sure I will not blow this one off!' she thought in her head. "Hey." Kagome jumped. "Oh, goodness, hey, InuYasha." She giggled. "Ready?" he asked. "Y-yeah, let's go." She said taking his arm. They jumped home.

The next day

"So, I'm not gonna be here for a little while." She said turning her chair over to look at InuYasha on her bed. "Why?" he asked. "Well, I sort of made plans with Hojo…" she replied tensely. "What?" he asked. "I made plans with Hojo…" she repeated. "I thought you were here to study." He said angrily. "Well, yeah, but the test isn't for another three days and I need a break, you've seen me, I've studied non-stop for the past two weeks!" she exclaimed getting up. "Ya need to pass that test, Kagome, you said it yourself!" he argued doing the same. "I know I do, but there is no reason for you to get angry about this!" she yelled. "Yeah there is! I came here to make sure you were safe until you took that test, and I aint letting you out of my sight!" he yelled grabbing her arm. "Sit!" she yelled running out the door while the hanyou crashed to the ground.

"Is everything okay up there? I heard a crash." Hojo said after Kagome walked out and met him. "Oh, yeah, Sota fell down." She said smiling. "Alright lets go then." He said smiling back.  
"Damn it." InuYasha garbled prying himself from the ground. "I am not letting anything happen to her, not now." He said taking a small ring out his robe. He changed into the jeans and t-shirt again then set the hat on his head and jumped out the window.

Meanwhile Kagome and Hojo were walking down the street with an ice cream cone in hand. They were talking and laughing. 'First time I ever communicate with someone from my own time.' She thought awkwardly.

"I see them…" InuYasha whispered to himself as he jumped on a tree. "What is he doing?" he asked when he saw Hojo put his arm around Kagome. He growled then jumped on the following tree.  
He spied on them for almost thirty minutes, getting closer and closer to them second. "Hey, there's a bench, let's sit." She said then a crash was heard. 'InuYasha?' she asked in her head. "Kagome…" Hojo pulled her from her trance. "Yeah?" she asked. "I really like you, I have for some time now." He began.

'Oh no, where is this going to?' she asked in her head.

"Damn it, she said it again…" he said prying himself from the ground. He looked up to see that he was about ten feet away from the bench Kagome and Hojo were sitting at. He hid behind a tree. 'What is he doing?' he asked in his head when he saw Hojo coming closer to Kagome. 'He better not…' he started growling. 'Don't you dare.' He thought. Hojo finally gave Kagome a light kiss, this made InuYasha snap. He leaped out and took Kagome by the arm. "InuYasha!" she yelled. "Hey, what's going on?" Hojo asked confused. "Piss off, hobo!" yelled InuYasha. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "I came to see that you were safe then this one made a move on ya!" he said angrily. His eyes kept flickering from red back to amber. "InuYasha, I…" "Ya know what, I think you're gonna be just fine, I'm gonna head home now, see ya there." He said walking off. "InuYasha…" she whispered before plopping down on the bench. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I never knew about this, I should head off now." Hojo said walking away. 'Great, I lost them both now.' She said in her head. She dug her head in her hands and cried.  
'Why did you think she would choose you?' he asked as he took out the ring from his pocket and rolled it around in his hands as he walked to the well after changing into his old clothes. "Keh, whatever, she chose that hobo guy. He better be good to her." He mumbled before jumping in.


	7. Let Love Down

(A/N: this is a song-fic to Lady Gaga's Let Love Down. It goes back and forth between the past and present. InuYasha and Kagome are both on the edge of the well thinking about each other.)

'I can't remember when  
Ya looked at me and cried  
Said something broke inside of you.  
You were my best friend.  
Whatever comes our way, ya know  
I'm your girl till the end!'

She stood by the well looking down and cried. "Why did you leave?" she asked. Tear after tear fell down the well. "I want you to come back for me." She continued. She felt so stupid, she knew she had feelings for Hojo, but she was absolutely positive she loved InuYasha. She blew it.

'And when I finally go away,  
I know you'll look for me one day.  
When ya let love down, oh, you let love down!  
I don't have to remind you but you know  
That I'm around.'

"She knows I can't leave her." He said sitting on the edge of the well with the ring that was meant for her in his claws. "Why did I leave? I shouldn't have…" he mumbled to himself. "I wanted for ya to be happy. I thought the last few years meant something." He said looking down. "But I won't leave you. I'll always be there for you." He said.

'When ya let love down, oh, you let me down!  
Don't let love down, don't let it down.  
I can't remember when you put your hand in mine,  
But I couldn't place in time when we were not together.  
Just sing a little song; Blueberry Kisses forever!'

"I love you. I'm sorry you had to see that." She whispered. "I don't know how I'll live without you there… I just can't see myself without you. I can't tell of a time where we weren't together." She said smiling with tears in her eyes.

'And when I finally go away,  
I know you'll look for me one day.  
Oh, oh, yeah, it's so sad  
When ya let love down, oh, you let love down!  
I don't have to remind you, but you know that I'm around'

"I want to go back, but you're probably with him." He said sadly. "Why did I think she would choose me?" he continued in a sullen tone. "Where are you, Kagome, I wanna see ya." He said.

'When ya let love down, oh, you let me down!  
Can't let love down, let it down!  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Don't let me down!'

"I want to see you smile, so I'll keep my distance." He said defeated. "But you have to come back; I'll wait here until you do. I won't move from this spot until I see you climb out of this well." He declared.

'When ya let love down, oh you let me down!  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When ya let love down, oh you let love down!  
I don't have to remind you but you know that I'm around.  
When ya let love down, oh ya let me down!'

"I'll go back after the test, I need to talk to you, but if I want to set things straight I'll have to finish things up here first. I have to concentrate." She said walking away.

'Let it down, don't let love down,  
Down,  
Down!  
Let it down, down! Down!'

"I'll let you concentrate for the next three days; I'll be patient, just like you wanted me to be in the first place. I won't let you down." He whispered lying down next to the well to sleep.


	8. I passed!

A day had passed and Kagome was now ready for her test. Her thoughts kept hovering to InuYasha now and again, but she managed to get lost in her studying. She walked to school. "Hey, Kagome, where's the guy?" Eri asked. "Uh, h-he left- errs, had to go." She replied sullenly walking away. "Wow, another break up."Ayumi said while the other two nodded.

After a long time of mind destroying testing Kagome finished. She was waiting for her results when she found herself vaguely drawing in bubble letters, "InuYasha" on her paper. Then she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see one of her friends with a folded piece of paper in her hand. "It's from Hojo." She whispered. Kagome nodded and took the note from her. "Hey, I'm sorry about the other day… friends? –Hojo." She smiled. "Yeah, I'm sorry too, things are just kind of complicated." She wrote back. Then passed it, and then continued with the "H" in InuYasha.

After a few minutes she was showed her test. A perfect score, Kagome ran home exited as ever!  
Meanwhile we go back to the beginning where InuYasha was standing in front of the well. "Piss off, will ya?" he said to the other three not turning. "Don't you think you should go inside, InuYasha?" Miroku asked walking closer. "No, now leave me alone." He said. "Come on, you have to eat something at least." Sango replied. "Look, I have something to do, so just piss off, and leave me alone!" he said turning to them with a terrifying expression on his face. "Alright, then, come on, let's go inside." Miroku said grabbing Sango from the waist and Shippo jumping on his shoulder.

Kagome ran to the well after giving her family the good news. She shrieked while she jumped in the well.

'Hurry up, Kagome; I need to talk to you.' He thought in his head. Right as he did Kagome climbed out. "InuYasha!" she gasped throwing herself at him when both her feet were at the edge. They fell to the ground. "Kagome, calm down." He said smiling. She giggled. "He he, I passed!" she said sitting up and showing him the test booklet. "Hey, this is great, Kagome!" he said smiling and taking it from her. "I'm so proud of you." He said helping her up. "Thank you, and I... I wanted to apologize for the other day, I shouldn't have gone out, and I know you just wanted to see me safe." She said ashamed. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I acted paranoid, I just wanted to give you something, but I guess the time wasn't right." he said. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled from a distance. "Hey, Shippo!" she said when the small kitsune jumped in her arms.


	9. the perfect spot for the perfect questio

Two days after that InuYasha woke up early in the morning. "Kagome, hey, wake up." He said shaking her gently. "Hmm, what is it?" she asked sleepily. "I wanna take you somewhere." He said. "Alright…" she said when he picked her up in his arms.

"Where are we going?" she giggled as he dashed away. "Just close your eyes." He said before setting her down on something that felt like a branch on a tree. 'Alright, took it long enough, but it's time now.' He said in his mind as he knelt on the grass. "Okay, open them." He said. "InuYasha, why am I on this tree?" she asked. "Because I wanted to ask you something." Kagome gasped. "Will you marry me?" he asked. She began crying. "Oh my god, yes! Yes, yes, and a million times yes!" she yelled jumping off the branch into the hanyou's arms. "Here, this belongs to you." He said slipping the ring on her finger. "Gasp! Is this a-""Yeah, it's a jewel shard." He smiled. "I had it made into a pendant for this ring some time ago." He continued. "I love it so much! You have no idea! I love it, and I love you! Thank you." She said crying. "I love you too." He replied kissing his fiancé. "Under the sacred tree…" she whispered looking up at it. "Yeah, the place where I first set eyes on you." He said smiling and walking up to the tree. He took his claw and started carving. "What are you doing?" she asked "Watch." He mumbled. He finally pulled away from the tree and wrapped his arm around Kagome. "Ya like it?" he asked setting his head on hers. "InuYasha, it's so nice!" she yelled hugging him. He had carved the words, "I won't ever leave you, I love you, Kagome." in the spot where the arrow left the large circular dent in the tree. "I love you so much." She said kissing him again. "I know." He said giving out a cocky grin. "You make me laugh." She said hugging his side.


End file.
